


Well, Hunk is a damn good cook...

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Reader Insert, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Reader has moved in with Hunk, and his cooking has started to have an effect on her waistline... and her bust line... and she’s starting to think she’s okay with that.—-READ THE TAGS! This is kink smut!
Relationships: Reader/Hunk(Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Well, Hunk is a damn good cook...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is STUFFING SMUT! Please don’t read if it’s going to make you uncomfortable or if you’re not sure if you’re into it.
> 
> Everyone else- enjoy this horny nonsense :3

You eyed yourself in the mirror, biting your lip as you stroked over your stomach. Where once it was pretty much flat, now your hand sunk into quite a thick layer of warm squishy fat. Damn. Everyone said you’d get fat if you started dating Hunk and he cooked for you all the time, but you didn’t think it’d happen this quickly.

You weren’t really sure how you felt about it- you kind of thought you ought to feel bad, but, as you rubbed circles over your widened gut, you kind of... liked it. 

That wasn’t too much of a surprise- you loved Hunk’s body, after all- and that definitely included his soft, weighty belly and thick pecs- you could play with them for hours, and you loved how far you had to stretch your legs apart when you sat on his lap, the weight of him on top of you, and how horny he got when he was stuffed full, his cock weeping and red under his distended belly. 

You looked up and down the full length of your body in the mirror. You looked a bit softer all over- most of the weight had settled on your stomach, but there was no denying that your legs were thicker, and there was a touch more softness on your upper arms, too. Your breasts, now they had definitely grown. You grinned and gripped them through your pyjama shirt- you were one hundred percent okay with this development. While they’d never been small, now they bulged out over your hands, your nipples puffy and sensitive. They were easily the size of a grapefruit each. 

You pulled the neckline of your shirt down and let them sit on your crossed arms, watching them swing heavily back and fourth. Okay. Now you were getting turned on. Maybe I should feed these puppies up some more, you thought, and that sent a rush of heat straight through you as you thought about it, a desperate feeling of want starting up in the pit of your stomach. Okay. This was happening. 

You grabbed your dressing-gown and made for the kitchen, patting your belly and trying to remember what there was left to eat in the fridge. Hunk had made a few extra portions for you to eat while he worked late these past couple of days- but you’d already gone through them waaay before they were supposed to have run out.

Hm. You opened the door and peered in, then shut it with a sigh and pulled some oven chips and veggie burgers out of the freezer. Time for a second dinner, you thought, shaking the whole packet of chips out onto the tray with two of the veggie burgers and whacking them into the oven. 

That left twenty whole minutes to occupy yourself- you hunted for more and found a half eaten carton of chocolate ice cream to bide your time. 

You ate it slowly, squirming about in your seat as you thought about how many calories you were eating, and how many of them would go to your engorged tits. 

Ugh- still ten minutes left, and the need for more was clawing up from your insides like a wild animal. You got to your feet a tad unsteadily and ran for the bedroom- your cunt was aching and empty and dripping so you slid your favourite vibrator in with barely any prep, moaning as you flicked it to life and the vibes and the delicious stretch tore through you- then the oven dinged so you all but ran through to the other room, piling your food onto a plate and downing a glass of water before you started- that ice cream made you thirsty, and all this junk food was gonna be salty work.

The veggie burgers were cheap, but good, easy to eat and not too filling, unlike the chips- which were a bit more work. You’d kind of overestimated how much you could eat, you thought, chugging some more water and sitting back. Your chubby belly was rounding out even more now, making you look half pregnant if not for how deep your navel still was, and the roll it formed over your knickers. 

You felt so good, but you still hadn’t cum yet- you groped at your tits and drank some more water, feeling it slosh in to the heavy weight in your belly. You grabbed for yet more chips with a wordless groan, pulling your shirt off and massaging your gut.

And you heard the sound of keys hitting the floor behind you.

You jumped up, tits swinging wildly and belly sloshing, to face your boyfriend in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at you like he’d seen a ghost.

“Er, hi, Hunk.” You waved sheepishly.

He bent to pick his keys up and put them on the side. 

You sat back down, aware that the only sound in the room was the buzzing of the vibrator still buried in you.

“Y/n.” He walked over, and sat in the chair next to you. “I- didn’t know you were into stuff like this.” He cracked a smile and you ducked your head.

“I didn’t know either.” You swallowed, and patted the side of your belly. “Your cooking’s been making me fat, and I only just noticed. And, well.” You grabbed your boobs again, lifting them up and shaking them. “Look at these, Hunk. They’re enormous.” 

He reached out a hand and you leant into his touch- it wasn’t like he wasn’t constantly touching your breasts, but it felt different, this time- his eyes glinted as he massaged you, enjoying their softness and weight. 

You moaned under his hands and the vibrator. “Help me feed them bigger, Hunk.” 

“Ah, fuck, that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said.” He groaned, leaning in for a kiss and to feel you more, his calloused hands rough on your belly and breasts. 

Then he leant back and picked up your fork whilst you were still panting and dazed from his onslaught, stabbing a handful of fries and bringing them to your mouth. “Let’s finish these, then.” 

You eagerly gulped them down, not chewing enough to feel the heavy chunks of food slide down your throat into your belly. You were feeling pretty full now, but he massaged your belly, easing you through it, and before you knew it, they were gone and you were sitting back, panting. He turned around and rooted through the freezer, grabbing another carton of ice cream- vanilla this time- and throwing it into the microwave.

“I’ve already had ice cream, Hunk, you panted, petting the bottom of your belly where the food was starting to work through you.

“Have you? How much have you eaten?” 

You gulped. I had dinner earlier, and then- half a pint of ice cream, and two veggie burgers, and like a third of the pack of chips.

He whistled, and patted the side of his stomach. “That’d be more like a starter for me. How are you doing, though? You’re looking pretty full.” 

“I’m feeling pretty full. I’ll try to eat the ice cream, but I’m not sure if I can.” 

“That’s why I’m melting it.” He opened the door and checked on it, grinning and showing her the melted cream. “It’ll be like a milkshake. For these milkshakes.” He grabbed your breast and squeezed, making you moan. “Fuck, I’m so horny for making these bigger. You don’t know what you’ve done, y/n.” 

It was true- you rarely saw Hunk this wrecked just from a bit of dirty talk and light fondling. You opened your mouth and he moaned as he brought the pint container to your lips.

You took a pull, enjoying the sweet, thick liquid. He was right, this was easier to drink than to eat, and before long, you were draining the tub, clutching at his arm as you licked at the stray dribbles running down the cup. 

“Fuck, I need to come.” You said, hiccuping and eyes glazed. Your pussy almost felt numb from the vibrations, and you wanted to be filled there, too. You imagined him grabbing the garden hose and filling you up there, too, and you cried out as you shuddered, so nearly there-

“Let’s get you to bed.” He helped you to your feet, and then, when your legs were shaking so bad you could hardly stand, he scooped you up and all but ran for your room. 

He put you down and all but ripped off your pyjama pants and knickers, digging his fingers into your pussy to pull out the toy and throwing it across the room, then unzipping his jeans and getting his cock out. He gave it a stroke- he was already hard and weeping pre, so he just shucked his pants and underwear down his legs a little and thrust in to you. 

You cried out- he was so thick, much bigger than the toy you’d been using, but your pussy just ate him up, letting him slide right in to the hilt, hissing at the extra pressure from the weight of all the food in your belly. 

“Y/n.” He leaned over you, his soft belly squashing down on yours and only adding to the pressure. 

You mewled and pulled him closer, sliding your hand down his back to his butt to try to get him in deeper. 

“That’s it, Hunk, oh, space gods!” 

“Fuck-“ he cursed and leant down further, grabbing a breast with both hands and latching on to her nipple, making you nearly scream. He wouldn’t have been able to do that a few weeks ago- they really had gotten bigger- 

You felt your pussy tighten around him as you neared the edge, desperately clawing at him- “cum inside me, Hunk, it’ll make me even fatter if I get pregnant!” And he groaned and spilled into you, and the pooling heat of it sent you over the edge with a scream. 

“That’s it, I’m dead. Officially.” He collapsed next to you, fanning his face and breathing heavily. 

You rubbed your lower belly, grinning sleepily. 

He followed your hands down and began to pet your tummy again, too. “I thought you said you were on birth control.” He said, accusingly.

“Oh, don’t worry, I am.” You laughed. “Guess I’m discovering all sorts of kinks today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so okay after this I have some piers smut I’m working on and also I saw this pic of Leon stuffed the other day so I’m kinda obligated to write that fic now lol


End file.
